Motormaster Vs. Hun-grrr Gladitorial Combat
GAME: Cutthroat rolls a (100)-sided die: ROLL: Motormaster rolled a 84 ROLL: Hun-Grrr rolled a 82 Motormaster is waiting at the appointed place, a smoothed and prepared salt flat out in the barrens where the Olympic stands, cameras, pit crews and so on have set up on the edge of the flat. He's leaning on his sword, glaring from under his hood at the mirages in the hot sun. Is that Hun-Grrr coming this way? Out of the distance, a figure emerges. At first, it's too hard to distinguish its form. But as it closes the distance, it begins to take shape. It's humanoid, wearing something grey. But no, instead it's mechanical. It's a Cybertronian. He seems to be unarmed. Eventually it'll become clear enough to identify him as the Terrorcon Commander Hun-Grrr. And he has something in his right hand. Roughly spherical, reddish or pinkish in appearance. What a surprise? Hun-Grrr's feeding his mouth. He's actually managed to shape an energon cube into an energon sphere. Between bites of his ener- apple, he asks, "Motormaster, you ready to do this?" Mechanical Wyvern flaps and hops towards the place where Hun-grrr and Motormaster have chosen to do battle. Picking a slightly elevated spot, he perches and peers down at the competitors. "You Hun-grrr fight you Motormaster! No shoot. Only punch, kick, rip, tear, eat!" At this point the Terrorcon Shocktrooper scratches the top of his crest with a wing, trying to figure out if Hun-grrr's puke attack qualifies as a ranged attack. "Eat, but no throw up," he adds, "Now fight! Make me proud!" He hops excitedly, anticipating the first of many blows to fall. "Of course I am," replies Motormaster, straightening up. "No Wreckers to interrupt us this time. Let's settle the matter." He waits for Cutthroat to finish the announcement, eyeing him skeptically. How did a Terrorcon get to judge this bout?! But then, the cameras are watching. Motormaster looks away and considers the approaching Hun-Grrr. There's plenty of room, and Motormaster is eager to get to grips with him! He breaks into a jog, sheathing his sword in its slot on his back as he pounds across the salt flat towards his opponent, and transforms. "Prepare yourself to be HUMBLED!" Motormaster bellows as his engine roars and he spews diesel smoke, bearing down on Hun-Grrr in an attempt to take him by surprise. Motormaster slams his great mass to the ground, converting into a big black cabover semi. Combat: Kenworth K100 Aerodyne misses Two-Headed Dragon with his Charge into Battle! attack! -6 Hun-Grrr continues to polish off his pre-combat snack, enjoying the cool and refreshing feel as the energon pours down into his systems. He nods off to the judge, not that he had anything to do with Cutthroat's appointment. He eyes up Motormaster, trying to decide if it's simply random, or if Motormaster engineered this so that when he loses, he'll be able to blame a biased referee. He discards that thought, since Motormaster isn't smart enough to come up with such a plan. "Humbled?" Hun-Grrr nearly scoffs out, but tries to be respectful. "I thought I was facing you in this fight?" He jumps up and to his right, deftly avoiding the semi-truck, and brings down his elbow, trying to give him one hell of a headache, assuming Motormaster's head is in the upper part of the cab like Optimus Prime was. Combat: Two-Headed Dragon sets his defense level to Fearless. The Two-Headed Dragon lowers its front and kicks off at the back, transforming into the Terrorcon Commander Hun-Grr. Combat: Hun-Grrr strikes Kenworth K100 Aerodyne with his Elbow of Doom! attack! Mechanical Wyvern flaps more excitedly as Motormaster misses and Hun-grrr hits. Oh, but he's totally not biased at all! ;) "Good fight, good fight!" he squawks. "Me want tear metal too!" Too bad judges aren't allowed to participate. :( It's not, as it happens- Motormaster demonstrates this when he transforms as soon as Hun-Grrr sidesteps and hits him, whereupon the dent Hun-Grr's elbow left in the cab roof is revealed to be in the top of one of his feet. "Maybe you've learned a thing or two since we fought side by side! I don't remember you being that nimble last time!" He kicks back as he turns, trying to knock Hun- Grrr away so he can draw his sword. With a loud clacking and grinding sound, Motormaster pulls himself up into his grim humanoid form. Combat: Motormaster misses Hun-Grrr with his Side Kick (Kick) attack! With his elbow striking the cab roof, which reveals itself to be nothing more than a toe, Hun-Grrr hurls himself to the ground, rolling along the sand and beneath that leg as it rises up strike, "Call it . . . motivation!" The way he snarls, the venom, it's all been amplified. While he will gladly destroy an Autobot, he hates Motormaster with a passion. And while down on the ground, in the process of rolling back to his feet, he'll try to grab at Motormaster's kicking leg and twist it awkwardly, against the joint! Combat: Hun-Grrr strikes Motormaster with his Ankle Twist (Ruckus) attack! Mechanical Wyvern beats his wings happily. Though he'd be happier if he was doing the punching, kicking, and mauling. So far, so good. And Everybody Hates Motormaster! The claws on his feet dig into the rock he's hopping on so deeply that bits start to crumble off it. Motormaster finds himself unexpectedly slammed to the ground by the sudden twist which takes him off his feet and rotates him around that leg!. He kicks away from Hun-Grrr and transforms again, pulling away across the salt flat and accelerating back towards his opponent with a blast of his horn. "Then I see I'll just have to be MORE motivated!" Motormaster slams his great mass to the ground, converting into a big black cabover semi. Combat: Kenworth K100 Aerodyne sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Kenworth K100 Aerodyne strikes Hun-Grrr with his King of the Salt Flat attack! Hun-Grrr lets go of prey as it transforms and begins to drive off, "Oh no, you're not quitting already are you Stumpy? I haven't even gotten warmed up yet!" Watching it drive off into the salt flats, turning around for another pass, he makes a 'bring it' gesture with both hands, holding steadily in place. He tries to leap at the last moment, but unfortunately he mistimes it. No matter, he transforms in mid air, and tries to grab a firm hold of the trailer with both mouths! Hun-Grrr falls backwards, transforming into a Terrible Two-Headed Dragon. Combat: Two-Headed Dragon strikes Kenworth K100 Aerodyne with his Silly Stunticon you are my lunch! attack! Kenworth K100 Aerodyne hits the brakes hard as Hun-Grrr starts chewing on his trailer, trying to hurl him off the roof of the trailer so that Motormaster can paste him with his grill! "Quit, me? PAH! You should only BE so lucky!" "Too bad only gladiator," the metallic Wyvern observes, "Or could warm up good!" Mmmm, barbecued Motormaster... Since he's not participating, Cutthroat just blasts flames straight up in the air from his beak, like an overfuelled Olympic Torch. Combat: Kenworth K100 Aerodyne strikes Two-Headed Dragon with his Seatbelt Warning attack! -4 The Two-Headed Dragon manages to scratch and scrape against the Kenworth's trailer, getting a good mouthful. But it would be a short lived snack as suddenly, abruptly, it stops. The Dragon isn't so lucky, flying backwards, landing on his tail in the dirt, and spitting up something. He hacks and coughs, but it's not the sand that seems to be causing him trouble. "Gah, don't you ever go through a car wash? You taste terrible." Amidst the coughing and spitting, he manages to spit up a couple of makeshift missiles, which head off in a number of directions, one of which reaches the Judge's area. Cutthroat may not have so discerning a palette. Combat: Two-Headed Dragon strikes Kenworth K100 Aerodyne with his Regurgitated Stunticon attack! Cutthroat would say something about the missiles, but some of it is slung his way and he digs in eagerly. After all, he is a Terrorcon, and a birdlike one at that. It does taste a little off, but then of course, Terrorcons have made a career out of chewing on things that would sicken others. Kenworth K100 Aerodyne scoffs derisively at Hun-Grrr's review. "Your palate too delicate? That's hard-earned road grime!" He spins the wheel and 'cracks the whip,' swinging his trailer out sideways to try to sling Hun-Grrr to the salt so that he can back over him. Combat: Kenworth K100 Aerodyne strikes Two-Headed Dragon with his Reversal of Fortune attack! -1 Hun-Grrr stands up from his back by transforming, and promptly finds a tractor trailor hitting him in the gob. "Even I have my limits, Grimey!" Coughing and spitting, somehow even with his robot mode, he grabs onto the trailer, trying to climb on top of it, so that he can start to peel it to reveal the Decepticon inside, "Come out and face me you pathetic excuse for a Decepticon!" The Two-Headed Dragon lowers its front and kicks off at the back, transforming into the Terrorcon Commander Hun-Grr. Combat: Hun-Grrr misses Kenworth K100 Aerodyne with his Can Opener attack! "Need more road salt!" the Wyvern pipes up, "No so much asphalt! Taste like Blot then!" "Ask and you'll receive!" snarls Motormaster, transforming to dump off his foe before Hun-Grrr can get his claws into his trailer. He whisks his sword off his back and holds it in front of him in a guarding stance, sweeping it towards Hun-Grrr's feet in an attempt to get under Hun-Grrr's own guard. Combat: Kenworth K100 Aerodyne sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Motormaster misses Hun-Grrr with his Sweeping Slice attack! -3 Leaping off the transforming Stunticon, Hun-Grrr doesn't come down. He floats there, in the air, watching as the sword misses him completely. "You're not facing an Autobot today Grimey! I can fly. You should," and he pauses as he emits a gurgling noise, his stomach not feeling with bits of the grimey Stunticon inside. It's not settling well at all, "remember that for when you face a Dinobot!" While still airborne, he'll transform, briefly blocking out the sun, casting Motormaster in shadow, and leap down, falling towards Motormaster, aiming for the sword, which he hopes won't be as grimey as the rest of him! Hun-Grrr falls backwards, transforming into a Terrible Two-Headed Dragon. Combat: Two-Headed Dragon strikes Motormaster with his Sword taste good? attack! "Good, now tear!" Mecha-Wyvern caws, "Him no can tear you so good now!" He hops and then slips and slides off the rock, since a bunch of loose pebbles that resulted from his claws pounding into it caused him to slip and lose his balance. "Hmph!" Motormaster lets go of the sword, which is large enough to be more a liability than a help up close, and swings for Hun-Grrr with his fists. "You're a beast, Hun-Grrr, but you're no Dinobot!" Combat: Motormaster strikes Two-Headed Dragon with his Double Jab (Punch) attack! "Of course not! I Hun-Grrr, am no Dinobot, nor am I a 'mere' Decepticon. I am Khan of the Terror Horde!" He practically roars out that, trying to inspire himself to greater feats. Clearly, he's not too happy with the fight continuing for so long. Motormaster should be down by now, or maybe he's just bored, but whatever his reason, he seems to lash out, tail, stubby little legs, and heads flailing about, trying to tear Motormaster to nice, edible pieces. He's focusing more on shredding than eating though. Combat: Two-Headed Dragon misses Motormaster with his Mindless Destruction attack! Motormaster steps around the lashing tail, pulls his feet back from the snapping jaws, and brings up a knee to try to crack it into one of those heads' chins! Double the chins means double the targets for Motormaster's rising knee. "Titles do not impress me! Show me some ACTION." Mechanical Wyvern scrambles back up onto the rock, flicking away loose rock so that he has something solid to sit on. "Motormaster all talk! Hun-grrr all eat!" Combat: Motormaster strikes Two-Headed Dragon with his Rising Knee Double Chin So Intense (Kick) attack! Ah, that's the problem. Hun-Grrr's been talking with one or both mouths, when he should have been eating. Ooh, he'll feel that in the morning, but the knees come up, smashing into his jaws, he's filled with the Cybertronian equivalent of adrenaline, or in Hun-Grrr's case, his opponents raw energon. Biting into the Stunticon, he tries to siphon off as much as he can. He doesn't care if he gets struck along the way, as long as he is able to feed. "Mmm, food, Hun-Grrr neeeed foooood!" Combat: Two-Headed Dragon strikes Motormaster with his Yummy Stunticon attack! Motormaster wrestles with the dragon that keeps gnawing off chunks of his armor, trying to find some part of it he can wrench or break. Of course, both Motormaster and Hun-Grrr are about as durable as they come, so this seems to be taking a while. "Stupid brute! You've met your match in me!" Combat: Motormaster misses Two-Headed Dragon with his Not Meant to Bend That Way (Punch) attack! Mechanical Wyvern gets more excited as the battle goes on. It's almost like he's there, tearing up Motormaster to shreds and eating what's left. And maybe he will get to eat what's left, when Hun-grrr is done? There's only one way to effectively wrestle with an alligator, and that's by grabbing it by the jaws, keeping them closed. But that strategy won't work so well on Hun-Grrr, as if you manage to stop one mouth, there's a second that's just as dangerous as the first. There does appear to be quite a bit of Stunticon debris for Cutthroat to chew up after this battle is over, though a Hun- Grrr victory probably would improve that meal. Now, both heads try to go for Motormaster's shoulders, hoping to sever at least one of their connections if he can just get the right gripe. Combat: Two-Headed Dragon misses Motormaster with his Separated Shoulder attack! -1 That grip doesn't seem to be so easy to get, either. Neither opponent has much luck getting a solid lock on the other one, as Motormaster tries to control one head while fending off the other one with a straight punch. Maybe, if he can roll Hun-Grrr onto his back, he can take control of this melee... Combat: Motormaster misses Two-Headed Dragon with his Alligator Wrestling is Difficult attack! -2 "AWK! Someone HIT someone!" the Wyvern squawks, continuing to do something that looks like the terran potty dance on the rock. The problem with getting a Two-Headed Dragon like Hun-Grrr onto his back, is that also happens to be his robot mode's front. Get him in one position and he can simply transform to get something of a better position for himself. They're both getting quite a bit of scraps and cuts, but the sand masks it. They'd be dirtier if they weren't just fighting in the middle of a salt flat. Looking over at the judge with one head, he tries to follow that "suggestion" with his tail, trying to trip Motormaster, so he can go for the juicy centre of his torso and his main energon repository. Combat: Two-Headed Dragon strikes Motormaster with his Why Won't You Die attack! "Yes, yes, die, die! More food for Hun-grrr!" the Wyvern crows. Surprise surprise! Motormaster hasn't got much fuel in there. Most of his fuel is diesel, in the gas tanks in his legs, which he converts to energon in internal processors. He does seem pretty winded as it is- he hasn't been throwing his weight around like he did in the beginning, that's for certain. Grappling for Hun-Grrr's chomping mouth, he tries to shove the monster away so that he can transform and back over it. "This judge seems to have a bias," snorts Motormaster. Motormaster slams his great mass to the ground, converting into a big black cabover semi. Combat: Kenworth K100 Aerodyne strikes Two-Headed Dragon with his BEEP BEEP BEEP attack! -7 There may not be much fuel in there, but there's more than enough to give Hun-Grrr a bit of a top up. "Come back! Grimey come back!" He calls out as Motormaster transforms and begins to drive off. The comment about the judge threw him off a bit, "Oh, what makes you say thhhhhhaaat!" as he gets smacked into by the semi-truck. That hurt. Growling and grumbling, he tries to end it soon. "You're just a pup. For millions of years, I ruled the Terror Horde. You will die now!" He tries to blow out one of the tires, hoping to send Motormaster into a rolling spin. It's just a shame there's no big slope to push him down. Combat: Two-Headed Dragon misses Kenworth K100 Aerodyne with his Mauled Tire attack! -2 "Congratulations on being OLD and TIRED, then!" scoffs Motormaster, as he accelerates away from the snapping jaws, comes around for another pass and tries to run over Hun-Grrr's tail with his steel- belted run-flat tires. Little Stunticon joke there. "Me no biased! Me just want Hun-grrr to win!" the Wyvern states, clearly missing out on the definition of bias. Combat: Kenworth K100 Aerodyne strikes Two-Headed Dragon with his Tire'd attack! -7 "Old enough to see off you," retorts the Terrorcon. "You've got potential, Megatron made you well, but look at you. You've barely, oof," and he gets hit again as he tries to jump out of the way, "enough energon roll, and not enough to stand on your own two feet." The tire running over the tail though does provoke quite a bit of anger. It hurt, but he didn't realise how badly until it shot up his "spinal" circuitry. Now trying to break open the trailer's door, knowing the head is stuck in there someplace, he grips with both teeth, trying to sink his fangs into it. Combat: Two-Headed Dragon misses Kenworth K100 Aerodyne with his Olly olly oxen free attack! Kenworth K100 Aerodyne throws it into reverse and backs towards part of the pit area, trying to bash Hun-Grrr against one of the safety walls set up to protect the support crew (journalists, lighting riggers, mechanics and so on). "I've got enough energon to smear you across my rear bumper! That'll do just fine." Cutthroat says, "Awwwk, Hun-grrr, LOOK OUT!"" Combat: Kenworth K100 Aerodyne strikes Two-Headed Dragon with his Between a Rock and a Hard Bumper attack! -6 It would seem he's chipped a tooth, "Damn you Motormaster, and your grimey parts." Reaching frantically with a claw, it seems he's not dextrous enough to hold it in place. The tooth falls to the ground, no doubt to go missing amongst the debris of their very messy combat. For a moment he looks at it, trying to find it, shifting rubble, and then roars out, "That was an original part!" Though it may be drowned out by him being ploughed into by the Kenworth for the umpteenth time. Combat: Two-Headed Dragon takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Specter stalks in the background watching the two combatants trade blows, like a vast predatory bird circling it's prey. Wait, it's nothing like that. The Autobot is merely keeping to the shadows and observing these two titans knock eachother silly. Kenworth K100 Aerodyne goes into first gear and pulls away, turning around and coming back to try to bash Hun-Grrr against the safety barrier AGAIN. It seems that when Motormaster finds something that works he likes to stick to it. "Sentimental, eh?" Motormaster sneers, audibly pleased to see Hun-Grrr outraged over the loss (hopefully he or part of his pit crew finds it before his fans salvage it to sell on ebay) of the tooth. Combat: Kenworth K100 Aerodyne strikes Two-Headed Dragon with his No Longer Mint In Box attack! -7 "No forget to put toof under pillow for robo toof fairy!" Mecha-Wyvern says, "Maybe toof fairy leave 5 energon cubes behind!" Still groaning about his missing tooth, he does have dozens more, Hun-Grrr flails, and decides he must end this now! "I've been saddled with a lot of things before, but never sentimental." Oh that sneer, that sound, it's torture. He must make it stop, and stop quickly. Roaring, both heads grab onto the cab, trying to rip it in half, he knows it's just legs, but it'll feel good to break something, anything! Combat: Two-Headed Dragon misses Kenworth K100 Aerodyne with his King Ghidorah Bite attack! -2 "Let me saddle you with a little more, then," Motormaster replies. He gears down and hits the gas as Hun-Grrr clamps onto his cab, trying to bash him THROUGH the barrier. He thoughtfully lays on a blast of the horn, to let the pit crew behind the safety wall know what's coming. Combat: Kenworth K100 Aerodyne misses Two-Headed Dragon with his The Kool- Aid Truck is Here attack! -7 Technically Hun-Grrr is the Tooth Fairy, and while yes, he has been known to treat his Terrorcons to energon cubes when they lose teeth in battle, he's probably closer to the character from Red Dragon, no pun intended, than to the storybook fantasy. "No, I don't think I'll be letting that happen." Jumping up at the sound of that horn, he watches as the Stunticon barrels through the barrier, hoping that it'll stop him flat. Combat: Two-Headed Dragon misses Kenworth K100 Aerodyne with his Barrier No Hit Back attack! Mechanical Wyvern can't see anyone passing up free energon like that, but it doesn't matter. "Then have him Hook put toof back?" he wonders. Kenworth K100 Aerodyne can shatter a twenty-foot-thick concrete barrier without damage to himself. This barrier, by comparison, is only five feet thick. Motormaster barrels through it as if it wasn't there, sending his and Motormaster's pit crews scattering while his mirthless laughter booms out at the distress caused thereby. "Watch out up there!" he adds, driving under a relatively low microphone crane boom. If Hun-Grrr isn't quick enough the crane might catch him right in the noggin! Combat: Kenworth K100 Aerodyne strikes Two-Headed Dragon with his MAX HEADROOM: 18'6" attack! -6 Hun-Grrr doesn't have a pit crew. He has the judge. You'd think that'd be an advantage, but as this fight has shown, it's been anything but. And Hun-Grrr was not quick enough, getting not one but two heads struck by that crane. He bites at it and Motormaster, not sure where he'll get more energon from, the Stunticon or the Crane. Combat: Two-Headed Dragon strikes Kenworth K100 Aerodyne with his Crane taste better than Stunticon attack! Combat: Two-Headed Dragon sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Two-Headed Dragon sets his defense level to Fearless. "You Hun-grrr make mincemetal for Terrocons to munch!" Cutthroat says, as the two opponents seem to be desperate to end the combat. He wants Hun-grrr to win, of course. Kenworth K100 Aerodyne swings it around and heads for a supply area, lining up with a quonset hut which he hopes is full of heavy things. He's looking battered and bashed, sporting dozens of slashes and dents and rips in his armor, but he was built for this, and nothing feels quite like getting up to speed and crashing through something. Hopefully Hun-Grrr is not able to take the impacts like Motormaster can! Combat: Kenworth K100 Aerodyne sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Kenworth K100 Aerodyne strikes Two-Headed Dragon with his Sideswipe Scraping attack! -7 Combat: Two-Headed Dragon falls to the ground, unconscious. Cutthroat says, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hun-Grrr was built to take on Technobots and technorganic monsters that lurk beneath Cybertron. This is becoming all too familiar a circumstance. Three fights in, three loses. You'd think he'd get used to it, but the Two-Headed Dragon, dazed, confused, barely able to stand, continues to lash out, striking the sand, getting a gulp of it, but it has no redeeming electrical properties, nothing to power him, not even any organic matter, which he can, in a pinch, consume. It's just rocks and dirt and dust. One eye is closed amidst the pummelling and swiping at him, then a head falls limp, unable to strike, it sort of lazily drags along the flat sand floor, and then, with last, desperate attempt that leaves it all too vulnerable, the Dragon goes down, its body limp and start in contrast to the yellowish colour of the floor on which it sits. You've bagged yourself a mighty trophy Motormaster, you've bagged yourself a Khan. Mechanical Wyvern is hopping mad. Hun-grrr lost? Unthinkable! Unbelievable! Unpalatable! "Him Hun-grr lose!" He buries his head in his wings in disappointment. Kenworth K100 Aerodyne crashes through the quonset hut in a shower of debris and flailing alien television producers, throwing his wheel over and skidding to a stop as he turns around, his trailer fishtailing behind him. His air brakes hiss as he sits there rumbling in first gear for a moment, watching the quonset hut for signs of motion, ready to drive back through the wreckage if need be. With a loud clacking and grinding sound, Motormaster pulls himself up into his grim humanoid form. "Hmph," grunts Motormaster, rolling his broad shoulders. One of them was a bit dislocated by Hun- Grrr when they were wrestling earlier, and he pulls it back into place with a gear-grindng noise. "You're tough," he tells the Quonset wreckage, in case Hun-Grrr can hear him in there. "But you're only an accident of mechano-evolution. I was BUILT to fight- and WIN." He goes to collect his sword, as members of his pit crew run towards him with tools in hand, just ahead of the press corps. Category:2031 Olympics